


Burning Up

by heartswells



Category: Hockey RPF, Men’s Hockey RPF
Genre: Hockey, Longing, M/M, Pining, Tampa Bay Lightning, masurbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartswells/pseuds/heartswells
Summary: Such mundane things as the way Ondrej swayed on skates made Tyler foolish with lust.





	Burning Up

Sweat plastered Tyler’s shirt to his skin like a grotesque second layer of skin as the sweltering summer heat ravaged his body. His cheeks burned viciously, and every thread of his clothing chafed his burning skin. The air was so thick with humidity that every breath choked him.

He was cramped in the backseat of his car, barely concealed by the tinted windows, masturbating in Amalie's parking lot like a desperately deprived teenage boy. His libido was so intense that it had become near undesirable.

His hand slid along his cock languidly, slick with a cocktail of saliva and sweat. The pleasure was a softcore burn in his blood, slow and musical, like a kiss. The heat made him lazy though he should probably quicken his pace to avoid heatstroke.

Nothing warranted his lusty reaction. The infatuation he always felt upon seeing Ondrej was irrational; such mundane things as the way he swayed on skates made him foolish with lust. Would Ondrej’s fingers intertwine in his as he trailed his lips down his neck? Would he bruise like ripe fruit or bite like he’s starved? Would he feel like velvet and silk or sandpaper and splinters? Where was he rough, and where was he soft?

He was beginning to feel dizzy with the heat and the pleasure, and it was beginning to both feel like drunkenness and illness. He was spinning, eyes glued shut with sweat, skin scorched and irritated. He jerked harshly, rapidly, and painfully as if he could bruise out an orgasm. When he came it was a sloppy slew of hot come swirling in sweat, and the exhaustion of his body made the heat nauseatingly more intense.

His love thrived in the heat, hot-blooded and thirsty, his sweat as simultaneously unclean and cleansing as the desire he felt. It blistered. It blinded. It asphyxiated. It was exponential like mercury shattering a glass thermometer. Hot, unadulterated, wanton love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments make my day. find me on tumblr: [braydenonpoint](http://www.braydenonpoint.tumblr.com)


End file.
